Advancement
Advancement Advancing heroes is a feature in the game that exists only for holy/evil heroes that allows them to bypass the regular level cap of 40 and advance up to 45 gaining better base stats and new abilities for the advancement levels 1,3 and 5. As well they gain the ability to equip unique armour after the second advancement level that add large bonuses to stats and in the case of the occult set, they add unique effects, for example the occult of crackling bolt adds a %chance to stun when ever the hero attacks. Heroes that can be advanced Currently 51 heroes can be advanced, 24 evil heroes and 27 holy heroes. Evil Heroes: Valin, Lance, Astraea, Bellzi, Rufio, Gaiden, Olaf, Elvis, Joseph, Grigor, Sima, Witches, Vector, Martial God, Kong, Yamata no Oroch, Dr. Hua, Roselle, Archmage, Aurora, Amelia, Match Maker, Vinicio, Defrock. Holy Heroes: Rhea, Rae, Prentis, Law, Santa, Ibaraki, Annie, Emily, Aries (Event), Tadashi, Eria, Barabas, Renke, Alexander, Gustav, Mars, Himiko, Martial God, Monkey God, Osrot, Dr. Hua, Roselle, Archmage, Aurora, Amelia, Vinicio, Defrock. A list of all the heroes that can be advanced can be found in the heroes tab, then clicking the collection button at the far right and then toggling Advanced at the bottom of the screen. Alternatively it can be found by going into the advancement building pressing the second tab "Boost" and clicking the button in the bottom left that is labeled collection. Advancing Before a hero can be advanced it has to be awaked and be at least four stars for the first advance level, five stars for the second and six stars for the rest of the stars. Once these conditions are met It will appear in the advancement building under the "Boost" tab, with a little exclamation mark next to it, signifying it is ready to be advanced. After that it will challenge a boss along with one other hero. To advance a hero it must defeat a boss for all six stars of the advancement process, with only one other hero to help it. With each boss getting progressively harder. After the boss has been defeated then souls of the reverent type must be fed to the hero after that it will gain the blue star and be allowed to level up. Souls Souls that are used for advancing comes in three different types for each of the elements, minor, natural and powerful. Souls can come from two different places the first is hero search where they can be found randomly while running missions or after accumulating enough stars in hero search, the chest in the bottom left corner can be opened and will give 20 random minor, natural and powerful souls. The second way is decomposing heroes in the advancement building, this will destroy the hero and give souls in return, one and two star heroes will give minor souls, three star heroes will give minor and natural, four, five and six stars will give natural and powerful souls.